User talk:Frostare
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ahmed Sekou Toure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 01:52, July 27, 2012 Frostare I see. Also next time, never forget to always leave your signature (your name & even your catchphrase) on every message and every conversation on somebody's talk page, that I won't fell I'm talkin' to a sweirdo or a predator or anything like that. Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Frostare! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man, you too! ;-) Don't cha judge me! 23:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: OK Cool! I'm so sorry, Frostare. I erased your previous message by accident few minutes ago. I didn't mean to. Jinierules came out of nowhere and left me a message sayin' that she wanna see me tomorrow morning before I answered her back. Don't forgot to always left your signature at the end of every message & stuff, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome Well I am truly grateful for your kind words. The last messages I recieved were more in the spirit of "how dare you delete my stuff? screw your precious rules!" (with poorly conjugated French to insult me in my native language to boot) so yours is a bowl of fresh air. To be honest I don't know which categories are about to go down. I sometimes explore the list of category and any category which contradicts the rules is deleted. Mostly those redundant to categories created before; those too vague; those about nationality, physical aspect, "normal" professions; about villains played by an actor; about only one movie or trilogy; anything not directly related to villainy; or any category with less than 20 pages which stays this way. And now that creating categories is forbidden, any new category flies fight out through the window. Truth to be told, that's far too many to my liking. It might not seem like it recently but I dislike deleting pages and upsetting users. I'd much rather working on the dozens of articles I want to write. But rules must be enforced and above all, the enormous category abuse must be contained. And believe me I am not too melodramatic. Besides, deleting category is a bore. When deleted, the page stays as long as each entry included has it on the category list. So each page must be edited individualy to remove it. If you want to help, don't hesitate to put deletion candidate on categories you feel unneeded. Also, if you can check the list for the deleted one and help me remove the deleted category from its entries' list, that would be a huge lot. Anyways, many thanks. Balthus Dire (talk) 23:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, not only this rule is still active, but people who create a category from then on risk a ban. (I am not fond of this rule but well...) Some categories were indeed created after it was forbidden and left alone, for they were in the line of categories created before and made before the rule was ingrained. I must admit that I did not paid attention to your category "Idealists", since there were categories created after and I did not have enough time to take care of all; but I am afraid that it will have to go as well since if it is left alone, it would be REALLY unfair for those whose categories were deleted. Sorry for the bad news but if I want to be fair for anyone I must be a jerk. I will not delete nor edit anything today though, since I have much to do. My apologies. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Apologies and Appreciation You asked if I was an admin and the answer is no, but I am contacted by the admins to help clear categories from time to time, so yes the categories I clear are genuinely set to be cleared but no I am not on the decision counsel or whatever of those choices. As for the "Villains who are biologically related to the hero" bit, that was a mistake on my part, I was asked to clear a very similarly named category, "Villains who are related" and went through the list but more than half-way through I found I was on the wrong listed and re-added the bits I had previously slashed. So both sorry and thank you, Sorry for the confusion and thank you for attempting to take notice of the changes and help out. Mesektet (talk) 21:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! is no more! No problem, that troll also vandalized more than one article like Lex Luthor and an admin's user page. Now that he is blocked, he wouldn't cause any more trouble. Tearface (talk) 06:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Good morning, gentlemen. You're right Tearface, but you're not alone; me & EoinGhost & StarWizardWars have teamup together to urge our fellow users including the Villains Wiki's admins to help stopped that weird, little ignorant troll The Truth Has Come! & blocked him. He's banned for 1 year now. He will never bother any of us or distrupt the Villains Wiki ever again. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello! The Gir's and Sings of Asia 20:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Frostare. I wonderin'. Could you please help gettin' rid of both deleted categories "Political" & "Doctors and Scientists" by removin' them from all pages they're on since StarWizardWars is not here. He was supposed to help out until some brainless creep named Frogmuffin who messed with other people's stuff includin' mine & Mesektet's before he got banned for it, made him added negative categories to him (which Frogmuffin kinda had it comin') & got him kicked out for 3 months now. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. I love it. But I got some bad news: I've went to check on the Plankton page & it turns out you're right, it is locked by Inferno Pendragon just last March 30th. I've checked its history. Only an admin (like Inferno Pendragon) can unlock it. Try asking him. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for helping removing the pages from that goddamn category! Welcome to your doom! 18:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you point me to any page included in that category? Welcome to your doom! 00:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC)